The Final Encounter
by percy165
Summary: This is my rendition of what happens when Frisk, currently being possessed by Chara, encounter's Sans in the judgement hall
1. Chapter 1

Frisk walks through the tall, arching doorway immediately noticing the shining object on the ground. She walks over to it and hovers her hand over it temporarily before hearing a sound emanate from it. She looks up at the windows that were organized in a horizontal pattern across the walls. Frisk puts her hand over her eyes as the sunlight slightly blinds her. She then looks down the seemingly endless hallway and begins to her walk to meet her worst enemy...and her best friend. Frisk looks around herself as she walks down the hallway, taking note of the tall pillars that surrounded her. There were symbols inscribed upon the pillars but they were written in a different language making them unable to be read. She finally meets the man who was waiting for her arrival ever since the beginning.

The man suddenly speaks up and says, "It really is beautiful outside." Frisk studies the way how he simply stood there, looking upwards toward the windows, waiting for her to make the first move.

"You can hear the birds chirping outside, even from here...even after all of the things you did to me and my friends." he said grimly.

She unsheathed the sharp blade. It glinted in the sunlight. She had been hiding it behind her back but she knew now that it wouldn't do much to not defend herself from what was about to happened. The man continues to speak, "Turn around. It'd be a crime if i had to go back on the promise that I made to you long ago from when we first met." He points to a section in the tiles near Frisk's feet and says, "Don't cross that line...or else you are going to have a bad time here." He looks down at her with his chin raised.

Frisk takes a small step back before replying, "I'm sorry…" Frisk said with a tear in her eye. "I didn't know what I got into. Somehow, I can't go back even if I really wanted to, so what more can I do? Here in the end it's just me and you."

The man suddenly interrupts her and says, "Listen...it's not entirely your fault. People like you don't always like playing by the rules. But you see here...guys like me aren't easy to be played by fools." A sliver of fear suddenly courses through Frisk as she notices that she can't see the pupils in his eyes. Frisk shivers as she notices the sudden drop in temperature within the room before the man says threateningly, "Let's just do this already, you dirty brother killer."

Frisk looks down at the blade in her hand and says, "I never wanted to play by all the rules; a knife in hand I am playing out the part of the fool." She gets into a ready position; ready to strike. "So here I go, you can judge me thoroughly." Frisk feels a dark spirit reside over her. It whispered, " _Just finish the job already. Kill the fool so that we can move on past him. Past all of these "friends." All that matters...is what happens after you win this fight."_ She shudders before finally saying, "Anyways...it's too late for apologies."

The man chuckles before saying,"It's really funny actually…" Frisk looks surprised as she notices the large, monster head hovering behind him. She suddenly feels a tingling feeling near her chest but notices that there is nothing there. "If you look outside, and really look...you can see the flowers blooming. It really touches my heart. But you see...It's people like you..." Frisk suddenly notices his left eye light up with a bright yet menacing blue light. The man looks straight at Frisk and says, "People like you...should be burning in hell."

A powerful sound suddenly echoes throughout the room and Frisk is thrown across the room with an inhumane strength. For some miraculous reason, she seemed unharmed by the collision of her body with the wall. Frisk gets up and lunges towards the man with her knife but with tears in her man simply sidesteps her attack and shoves her backward. She rolls to her side as a bone-like structure suddenly slams at where she was a couple seconds ago and gets up to rush the man again with her knife. He simply sidesteps her attacks over and over again before jumping backwards to let Frisk catch her breath.

"Go ahead..try again." The man says. "Try to hit me if you're able. However, you should know by now that mercy isn't an option here anymore." The pupils in the man's eyes suddenly disappear as he raises his hand toward Frisk. A sharp blade-like structure flies out of seemingly nowhere and strikes her directly in the heart, with the tip ejecting from her back. Frisk coughs up blood before falling on her face as her vision fades to black.

* * *

The man releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he sees her body disappear. At the same time, a bright light begins to emanate from where Frisk had come through originally.

The man mutters under his breath, "Here we go again...does she ever give up?" He stands up straight, puts his hands behind his back and raises his chin as he waits for Frisk to confront him again...for the hundredth time.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk walks up to the man once again as if it were a routine. The man looks at her straight in the eyes before saying, "Let's just get to the point shall we?"

The room darkens as floating, ominous lights appear across the walls next to them. Frisk looks down as she unsheathes her knife as if by instinct and yells to the man, "Why don't you just stop this fighting already!? I don't want to fight you! If it were up to me, I would just let you kill me since you can anyway." She feels a dark force pull at her chest but she continues anyway. "I'm not even that mad because of these resets. It's just that I don't even know why I keep on trying."

The man continues to look down on Frisk, emotionless as he raises his hand once more to stop her. She is suddenly thrown once again across the room, slamming her back on the wall before falling to the ground. She gets up quickly and jumps over the blades that were racing towards her across the floor. She sprints at the man with her knife bared and swings as fast as possible. The man, still emotionless, takes a step backward to let the blade fly harmlessly past him. He sharply brings his hand upward before bringing it down causing a flurry of blades to materialize near Frisk in an attempt to trap and kill her. She quickly reacts and somersaults out of the way before the blades pierced where she was just moments ago.

"This isn't what I wanted!" Frisk yells out.

"However," the man said grimly "It is what you asked for. Doing the things that you did that forced my being to be here? Oh this is completely what you deserve." The man's fist suddenly ignited in a blue flame as a strong light force began to circle around him. It began at first as a small ball of light but was quickly growing in size and strength. "You allowed your curiosity to overcome your morals. You took away our perfect ending. You ruined our lives!" The man looked down before saying, "You listened to that voice in your head didn't you? You let him control you?"

Frisk simply looked down in sorrow, refusing to acknowledge the voice that was telling her to ignore everything and just finish the job already. The man continued, "You let him and that…that flower control you. I tried to stop you...gave you so many signals...but you still did it. It's all your fault isn't it." The man raised his hand towards Frisk before yelling out, "You reset the world despite all of the warnings!"

Frisk suddenly looks up and watched the light rays shoot out from the man. She did her best to dodge all of them but the amount of light rays being shot at her was too overwhelming. She became sluggish and was burnt on her left leg as the light ray hit her. She yelled out in pain as she struggled to pull out the medicine she often kept in her pocket in times like this.

"You probably already know all of this but...do you know what L.O.V stands for?"

Frisk looks up at the man with pain obvious in her eyes as she slowly nodded her head.

"That's right." The man said smugly. "It stands for level of violence. And you know what? Your level of violence according to what I've seen? It matches the monster who I have been seeing in my nightmares. And you see the thing is?" The man takes a step closer before saying, "You. Are. That. Monster. You killed off all of my friends and now you just expect me to...what just let you off the hook? Listen here Frisk. You are never going to beat me. We are going to be fighting in this hall forever."

Frisk had repaired herself as best as possible and shakily stood up back to her feet. The voice came back to her head and said, " _What are you waiting for? Kill him already!"_

"I know who you are. You probably remember who I am." She muttered to herself. "I knew that once in a timeline that we had grown to be good friends."

The man continued to talk. "I know that every time I kill you, you can just simply come back to life and fight me once more. And that...is the worst part of it all. The part that really ticks me off." The man raises his hand, preparing to launch another attack.

Frisk continues to mutter to herself as she prepares to dodge the upcoming attacks. "Yet...I killed your brother. Without even giving him a chance." She said.

The man's eyes darkened before saying in a threatening voice, "Don't you even dare...mention my brother."

He pushes his arm outwards forcing the blades to fly at an ungodly speed, piercing Frisk through the stomach and hands, pinning her to the wall. She simply hung there as the world, once again, faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

The man stood there, looking down at his hands, breathing heavily. Each time he fought Frisk it always took an enormous amount of energy away from him. He looked back up to see the dead body disappear while at the same time, a bright light emanate from the entrance-way to the hall. The man shuddered as he whispered to himself, "This...is where it stops. This is where it will end." He swept his arm across his chest. "If she even dreams of getting past me she is going to have try once more." His eyes darken and he places his hands behind his back waiting for Frisk to approach him once more.

* * *

Frisk stood in a dark and empty room. The words "Reset" and "Continue" shone on the wall. She looks down at her feet and tries her best to hold back her tears. She proceeds to walk over to where the word "Reset" appears on the wall. The word seemed to shine even brighter as she walked closer to it.

Frisk hovers her hand over the word and whispers to herself, "I've had enough of this...Enough of these foolish attempts. If only I was able to hit him once…this would all be over." Frisk shudders as the realization dawns on her. Even if she did hit him, the consequences would always haunt her for as long as she lived. Just as she was about to apply pressure to secure her decision, a hand seemed to materialize out of nowhere right over hers. Frisk looked to where the hand was coming from and seemed unfazed by what she saw. The hand belonged to a shadow form of what looked like Frisk herself. It was as if looking into a mirror since they looked so alike. However, the shadow Frisk wore a smile that seemed like it was always up to something destructive and corrupt. And his eyes...they seemed to glow with a ghostly shade of red.

The shadow Frisk slowly took away Frisk's hand away from the 'Reset' option while saying in a low, tempting voice, "You don't really want to do that? Come on now Frisk. How are we going to know what happens at the end of this run if we don't have enough determination?" Frisk shudders at the mention of the word determination. The shadow being slowly guided her hand over to the 'Continue' option while he continued to talk. "Listen here Frisk...I don't want to torture you anymore about this. Look, how about for this next encounter, I'll take the lead. That sound good to you?"

Frisk merely casts her eyes away from the shadow being while muttering, "Fine...do what you wish. Just make it quick please."

The shadow's eyes glowed an intense shade of red before pressing Frisk's hand down unto the 'Continue' option. He grinned evilly before replying, "Oh...it will be my pleasure." The entire room is suddenly filled with a blinding, white light before Shadow Frisk is placed down back into the hall in place of the real Frisk. The Shadow being looks down the narrow hallway and notices the man standing there. He smirks to himself before muttering in a low voice, "This is going to be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

The man suddenly starts to break in a sweat, startled by the immense force of power that was emanating from the end of the hallway. "This...this feeling. No...it can't be." He whispers to himself, "But, this level of violence...it's nothing compared to the other fights. What...happened?" The man is broken out of his thoughts as he hears the footsteps of this unknown being walking towards him. He shudders as the worst possible realization finally dawns on him. "No...it can't be…" The shadow being finally walks straight up to the man as he says in a voice, loud enough for the being to hear, "...Chara?"

Chara simply smirks before replying, "Well look who just won the big jackpot for guessing the correct answer? The prize of being slain by yours truly goes to…" He unsheathes the knife and points the blade directly at the man who was now shaking in fear. "...You."

* * *

Although this is a short piece, i would really appreciate it if you guys leave a comment on how i should improve. Thanks


End file.
